The invention relates to a regulating valve for fluids, such as liquids and gases, wherein the fluids are regulated and divided into a plurality of individual flows of equal parts.
A device is known for uniformly distributing an arriving gas or liquid flow into several outgoing pipe-lines, which device consists of a cylindrical container having a plurality of branch pipes attached to the periphery thereof. A reciprocable piston is exposed to the pressure medium entering the container, and corresponding to the piston position, effects a smaller or larger diameter of the outlet apertures to the branch pipe-lines. The device presents the disadvantage that leakage losses must be expected when the fitting is not sufficiently precise. Known regulating valves must be driven and adjusted by a motor, in which case the motor rotation must be adjusted to the liquid quantity to be regulated at each instance.